Hircine's Own
by SamanthaSkeleton
Summary: Verena was more then ready to leave the sleepy town of Helgen and head to Whiterun. When she runs into a couple of members of the Companions she believes this is the sense of Adventure she needs but as she climbs the ranks of the Companions. She feels the need for a new adventure, Could a Strong Red-Haired women help her find more adventure then Verena could imagine. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think its wise to make such a trip with the war raging on." My mother scolds while continuing taking things out of my pack for the eighteenth time in the last hour.

I slowly turn my gaze over to her, her skin is wrinkled and dirty she is aging rapidly due to stress between, my step-father has up and gone to join the Stormcloaks and his son planning on joining the ranks not to far behind.

"It's not safe for a women-" she begins when I cut her off

"What do you mean by women? That were weak or inferior? I don't want to spend the rest of my days working the local inn, and hitting on soldiers as they waltz in to have them bed me and the leave. You know, I never wanted to come to Helgen, I was happy in Rorikstead, I had a life." I snap snatching my bag from her and continue throwing my things into it.

"You are one of Hircine's own, You are barley hitting your ninetieth year and with Marc gone, you are all I have, just stay, work the inn with me, meet a boy and settle down." She scolds pushing her hair out of her face, Her hair is filling with greys, life was never easy for my mother, but I don't have the will of her to continue on while being unhappy.

I place my the helmet of my nordic steel armour in my bag, and swing it down around my shoulder, I wrap my arms around my mother holding her small frame, she strokes my long blond hair.

"I'll never be able to stop you… Will I?" She ask her finally looking up, me and my mother both look similar tall, blond, light features with hazel eyes. The only difference is my mother has a small and delicate frame were I have a strong frame like my fathers.

"Ill come home soon to see you, Ill tell you about my adventures, Ill write when I can, who knows I might stumble upon Marc and when I do ill tell him to come home to you." I whisper knowing that is what my mother would want to hear.

"I would like that" She whispers as I bend down to kiss her frail cheek, even though she is near fortieth year my mother still has easily attractive features. I let her go looking at her strongly.

"Listen, make Eissa come in and tend to the inn, She always begs to help you and Marc when he was here to work the inn, She's your daughter too.-" She goes to cut me off when I continue not letting her intrude "I know, she grew up more privileged then I did, but I don't want to live this life, Im grateful for the chance but I need to go on and do what is right for me."

I stare at my mother for a few moments before departing out the door, the wooden floors of the inn creak with age as I walk through lazily looking at all the family's sitting around the fire, some men and women drinking Ale while the children play quietly off in the corner, nothing exciting ever happens in Helgen. Some of them wave goodbye and I am met with some hugs, ever sense my mother found out my plans to head to Whiterun she wouldn't stop talking about it, even going as far as asking some of the locals to beg me to stay. I get outside of the inn when I'm stopped by a young fresh faced girl hardly in her teens.

"She's really letting you leave?" Eissa asks me her soft voice growing quiet.

"Yes, you've known this for a while, take care of her Eissa, I don't know when i'll be coming back here." I hardly finishes when my half sister jumps into my arms and begins sobbing. After five minutes I force her off of me and slowly begin making my way out of this slow town.

The road to Whiterun is long and quiet I've come across the odd pack of wolves but nothing, By the time I reached Riverwood the sun was starting to set and the sky quickly going dark. Once I entered into the gate most people were in their house's or in the inn having a drink. The only soul in site was the blacksmith who was waking away at a piece of metal. The strong smell of iron on fire engulfed my nose as I walked passed the blacksmith, he looked up from his forge for a quick minute, he nodded to me and then returned to his work. I finally arrive outside the Sleeping Giant Inn, the door opens with easy, once inside the sounds of a crackling fire and light music from a lute.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Giant Inn, I'm Delphine see me if you want a room, anything else Orgnar at the bar will take care of you." A mid size blond women greets me at the door, then quickly trails off with almost as if investigating the others in the bar.

I order an Ale and find a comfy secluded place in the Inn, and watch as time passed by.


	2. Offer of Membership

I wake up shortly after sunrise, and I'm quick to leave Riverwood, Whiterun is only an hour's walk away. The sky is slowly brightening up and you begin to hear the wildlife come back to life.

I hear a low growl, my right hand automatically darts to my sword taking it out of it's sitting place. My senses quickly heighten and I realize the noise is coming form behind me. I quickly turn to see the wolf, the dark hair with light eyes glowing slightly.

The wolf leaps and I quickly burry my sword deep into its stomach. I pull the sword back out to be greeted by large quantities of blood pouring out, it;s body slams down onto the stone allowing me to continue down the path.

I take a short cut leaving the path and traveling through a clear field that looked onto Whiterun the atmosphere was clear and the air was crisp. Only a few farms and shacks surrounded the wall outside of Whiterun hold. My eyes wander as I quicken my pace. When my eyes finally land on a giant charging towards me, I notice it slam its club against the ground and I can feel the dirt vibrate below me. I draw my sword and continue to run, my armour heavy on my back but my adrenalin keeping me from stopping. My ears pick up on the sounds of what seems two females grunting followed by a low growl from a male.

"C'mere ya big bitch" A male voice yells out and I watch the sword swing towards the giants legs as it creates a long slash into its leg it lets out a cry, that only helps contribute to its rage.

My grip tightens around my sword as I approach the Giant I quickly climb up onto the fence carefully scaling the thin top of it, the giants back to me almost as if it's trying to go easy on me. I take a leap and land my sword almost perfectly in the back of the Giants knee putting all of my body weight on it causing the Giant to fall on down on one knee, As soon as it lands I watch as the strong man next to me welding a great sword slash it deep across its lower abdomen as a someone far back pelts it with arrows in the head. I slash my sword across the other knee and with that it falls, lying flat across the farm taking part of the fence with it. The one male takes it sword sending it through the back of it's head, once he takes the sword out it's dripping blood.

"Nice one Farkas," A tan women calls out, walking over to him picking up speed. The man grunts in return and begins walking back towards the gates of Whiterun.

"Hey!" I redheaded women yells running up to me. I watch her run, the red bouncing off of the sun, against her very pale complexion. Her armour, even though I imagine affective doesn't leave much to the imagination. Strong would be the only way to describe her, the tone muscles in her body and curves send my eyes strolling her.

"Ever heard of the companions? We could use someone like you… Yes, you could make for a decent shield sister." Her low but warm voice booms.

"Never thought I hear that… My step father used to tell me stories about the companions but never thought I would spill out in front of them. Could I be a member?" I ask the red headed maiden.

"Not for me or any of us here to say… go into Whiterun and speak to Kodlak he will know if your worthy or not… Well, I got to clean up this mess… Jarl will have our head if we keep leaving the corpses around."

As fast as the conversation had started, it was over and I was dismissed to Whiterun… Could this have been the adventure Ive been looking for?

Hello! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get at least something out there! Next chapter will be much longer!


End file.
